


I'll Help You Carry On

by thejollymilano



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Infinity War, Post Infinity War, Tony Stark is mentioned, gotg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Following the aftermath of the war against Thanos, the Guardians find their first night back on their ship rather restless.





	I'll Help You Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’ve been writing too much angst lately because Infinity War actually broke me, here’s some fluff! I know the summary sounds angsty, but it’s fluff, don’t worry!
> 
> Also, because I really freaking miss Star-Lord’s Walkman, he got another one on earth (as a head cannon an anon requested a while ago, so I decided to intertwine it in here - you’re welcome anon!). I mean I love the Zune & how Yondu gave it to him, and how it kinda “passed the torch” and all, but man that Walkman was iconic!

The Milano gracefully flew throughout space, causing no trouble for the exhausted guardians of the galaxy.

After having just left earth after defeating Thanos, the guardians weren’t exactly blissful, to say the least. The stakes were high, the injuries painful, and the mental scars deep. The war took a toll on all of them - humans, aliens, Gods and all.

Peter Quill took it upon himself to take the first watch to let the others rest, saying how it was his responsibility as their captain. He placed his bulky headphones onto his ears and clicked the play button on the new Walkman that Tony Stark scavenged for and gave to him (“How you still want to listen to an ancient thing like this is beyond me!”). The mix tape that now read “Awesome Mix Vol. 3,” - courtesy of Stark, once again, whirled and began to replay music they had been listening to ever since leaving earth.

The Spinners “I’ll be Around” played loudly in his ears, and he began tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the beat. When the song was nearly over, he was startled by movement in his peripheral vision on the quiet ship; Gamora stalked up to him, still wearing what the comfortable pants and tank top that she wore to bed.

“Jeez, Gams,” Peter huffed, clutching his heart dramatically. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

She gave him a half smile and wordlessly sat in the co-pilots seat beside him.

“You okay?” He questioned as he tore off his headphones, noticing her distress. She shrugged in response. “Couldn’t sleep?”

She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s been two weeks since we’ve defeated Thanos, and this was our first full night back on The Milano ... This is our home and I’m glad to be back. I feel comfortable here, but ...”

“Things are catching up to you,” Quill modded understandingly. He let a couple of moments to pass by without a word being said, so that she could process everything. “Well, you can always stay and listen to music here with me. Unless you think you’d rather give sleeping another try?”

Gamora shook her head and leaned into the seat, still a little tense. Before Quill had a chance to turn on the speakers however, soft footsteps echoed on the cold ground and a moment later, Rocket stumbled over to them.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Quill asked, not caring about looking ‘cool’ over concerned for them, anymore.

Rocket hesitated slightly, but then caught glance of Gamora, who turned back around to look at Rocket; the dark circles under her eyes and sullen look on her face proved his theory: he wasn’t the only one on the ship that was dealing with the aftermath of the traumatic war through sleepless nights.

“Yeah,” Rocket shrugged and hopped into another empty chair. “Seems like everything was moving so quickly before...”

“And now everybody’s processing it all,” Gamora nodded, rubbing her forehead.

“We were going to listen to some tunes if you want to join us,” Peter invited, popping the mix tape out of his Walkman and was getting ready to place it in the Milano’s stereo, but didn’t get to hear Rocket’s answer as another voice entered the room.

“A melody seems pleasing right now,” Drax trudged his way toward them. “I’m unable to sleep, as well.”

Quill waved invitingly to one of the empty seats, to which Drax silent slumped down in. He glanced over at Gamora, who gave him a halfhearted half-smile as an attempt to reach out and let him know they’re on the same boat.

“Alright, let’s see here ... what other songs did Stark put on here?” Quill muttered to himself as he read the list of songs.

“Any song would be fine. It’ll help,” They all jumped slightly at Mantis’s voice as she shyly walked in. “I couldn’t sleep because I felt restlessness in all of you and great sorrow ...”

“None of can sleep, so we’re just waiting for Quill to choose a  _damn song already_ ,” Rocket huffed from his chair.

“Give me a minute, I’m looking for one to set the mood.  _Sheesh_ ,” Peter exasperated and shook his head. “I don’t think the Guns n’ Roses band that Tony put on here would calm us all down.”

“If you want to sleep, I can help,” Mantis suggested.

“Nah, that’s alright,” Quill turned her generous offer down. “You can join us if you’d like, though,” he gestured to another seat, leaving one more unoccupied. Mantis gratefully followed in pursuit of her friends and sat down.

“Is Groot asleep?” Quill asked Rocket as he placed the mix tape in the stereo.

“Dunno,” Rocket drawled, scratching his ear; however a look of concern flashed through his eyes. “He had his back turned, but his game was off, so he must be,” However, his assumption was contradicted as the last Guardian joined the crowd, his bark creaking as he thumped over to them.

“I am Groot,” He said as he sat down.

“Yeah, none of us can sleep either,” Rocket turned his head to tell Groot.

“Aha!” Peter cheered. “I’ve got it!” He turned the volume up louder and then sat back down.

Only a moment later, a soft, mellow tune swept over the ship. Bill Withers’ “Lean on Me,” gently blared as they melted to the lyrics.

Quill, who has listened to the new mix tape several times by now, quietly mouthed to the words as they all turned their chair to face each other; they still felt a little lonely not facing one another, but that changed as soon as they turned around.

“ _Lean on me when you’re not strong, I’ll be your friend, I’ll help you carry on,_ ” Quill sang and pointed to each of them dramatically as he danced in his seat. They all snorted at his attempt to cheer them up - which undoubtedly worked, even if they didn’t admit it. They glanced at each other, and knew that even though the prices were high and the losses were great, that they still had each other after the war against Thanos.

_They still had each other to lean on to. And in the end, that’s all the mattered._

With that in mind, one by one, they slowly drifted off to sleep in the comfort and refuge of each others’ presence. It was going to be hard recovering from it all, however, they knew they could do it; they were a family, and they knew that  _they could lean on each other, when they’re not strong_.

_**THE END.** _


End file.
